Cledwyn Residence/Gemma's Room
Archives None Roleplay ADRIA KADAN:'Adria walked into the room and stared in awe, it was everything she could ever want, “This was my room?” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya nodded with a shrug. “Seems like it. Come in, ley’s see if we can find something that will help us get your memories back.” '''ADRIA KADAN: '''She slowly walked around the room, taking it all in. Noting seemed trigger a memory, until she reached her desk. She sucked in a sharp breath. “That mirror, it was made fron the glass of the broken jar.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya walked over to the mirror. “Is it just me, or does this mirror look like it can open?” '''ADRIA KADAN: '“It’s not just you.” She grabbed the mirror and looked at it from all angles. “Hey Elara, can you come here for a second?” 'ADRIA KADAN: '''She held the mirror up, “Look directly into that, what do you see?” '''ADRIA KADAN: '''She put the mirror down and walked to where Elara saw the items. ''A box, she could hear herself repeating am oath. The box opened, and there was a swan shaped pendant, as well as a note. It read: Change is the closest thing to a better future. 'ADIRA KADAN'Her head was spinning and her ears were ringing. She grabbed the table for balance, “I don’t know, that’s what I’m trying to figure out.” 'MASON FROSTCLIFF: '''Mason gave Calla a serious look. “Just to warn you, it‘s crazy in there. Gemm’s gone through some serious traumatic experiences.” He put his hands on her temple and took a deep breath. “Ready?” '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: I hope you’re right, he transmitted back, and suddenly, they stumble upon a memory of Gemma in front of four other people. One of the chairs was seemingly empty. Mason sucked in a breath. Is that the Collective? MASON FROSTCLIFF: ''All right, you do that. This memory might trigger other ones too, seeing as it seems to have some importance to Gemma.'' MASON FROSTCLIFF: 'The force of pushing Gemma’s memory knocked Mason out of her mind. He groaned and rubbed his temples. “Second time today. Could my luck get any worse?” '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: '''Mason gave Calla a baffled look. “What? Why? Is something going to happen now? If that’s the case, ciao!” He began speed walking to the door. '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: '''Mason rubbed his forehead. “I was already knocked out of her mind, you know. But little details.” He took a step back. '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: '“Is she okay?” Mason asked, watching Gemma with concered eyes as she turned considerably pale. 'ADRIA KADAN: '''When the memory was over, she looked up at them, “Who are those people?” '''MASON FROSTCLIFF: '“The Collective. Or, more precisely, the leaders of the Black Swan,” Mason told her. “And it seems as if you had ties to the Black Swan - somehow.” '''ADIRA KADAN: She turne dot her siblings, “Did you know about this? Also, Do I have any other siblings?” ADRIA KADAN: She rubbed her temples, “Adrean, Adrean! The boy from the memory, he has uh, brown hair right?” ADRIA KADAN: 'She shook her head, “No, all I remember was when I was, four? He was chasing me and I fell down the stairs.” '''ADRIA KADAN: '''Gemma crouched down to Elara’s height. Even though she had no memory of them, she could tell they were related to her, maybe it wasn’t a sibling thing. “I promise.” '''ADIRA KADAN:'Adira looked up at the door, “Who’s that? Do I have another sister?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya stood at the door, staring at Gemma, then at everyone else. “Can someone explain to me why there’s a girl version of Dakota standing right there? And no, honey, I’m not your sister.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya blinked. Then blinked again. “Okay,” she said slowly. “This is your sister who died, but apparently didn’t die, and now doesn’t remember anything. That ''totally ''makes sense.” Sarcasm dripped with every word. '''ADIRA KADAN:”We can talk about me later, but right now, my question is, who are you? And how are you related to this family?” She looked at Freya. FREYS KYLAN: '“Oh, me?” Frey’s asked with a laugh, then smiled at Adria. “I’m Adrean's girlfriend, Freya Kylan. It’s nice to meet you, Gemma. I’ve heard quite a lot about you.” '''ADRIA KADAN:'Adira turned to Adrean, “You have a girlfriend? Well I guess I should have expected it, you look... old.” She stated. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya burst out laughing. “I like her already,” she told Adrean, wiping away tears. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya grinned at him. “Because I admire anyone who has guts to do it.” She turned serious. “But... Gemma’s memories are lost. And you say she was part of some secret organization? Gemma, do you have any sort of bruise or Something?” '''ADRIA KADAN: She pulled up her sleeve, revealing the scar. Adrean sucked in a breath, “I am going to make Who ever did that pay.” You could see the anger in his eyes, as they turned black. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya’s didn’t notice Adrean’ anger. She was too busy stating at the wound. “This is one of those rare times I’m glad to have parents who are mentors at Foxfire,” she muttered, grabbing a mirror and reflecting the scar off of it. She sucked in a breath when she saw the scar in the mirror. It was a white eye. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Adrean, control yourself!” Freya snapped at him, then turned back to the scar. “The mark of the Neverseen,” she whispered, then looked at Gemma dead in the eye. “You were part of the Black Swan, weren’t you?” 'ADIRA KADAN: '“Uh, what’s the Black Swan?” She asked. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya went into full teacher mode. “The Black Swan was an organization that was responsible for the birth of Sophie Foster. They worked hard to prevent bad things from happening to the Lost Cities. At the time of Sophie Fosyer, there was also another group, called the Neverseen. They decked havoc in the Elvin realms, and forced then Black Swan to clean up their messes. The Black Swan eventually defeated them, but now...” She frowned at Gemma. “It looks like they’re back. And it seems that they will go to any measure to get what they want.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya played with a strand of her hair. “But whatever happens, it seems like we’ve got another bad guy out to get us - again.” She sighed. “Just a typical old day in our lives.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya placed a comforting hand on Adrean’s arm. “Don’t worry, I know we will. Those guys won’t stand a chance against us.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean, I’ll find out soon? What ''are ''you planning, Adrean?”Category:Roleplay Page Category:Cledwyn Family Category:Cledwyn Residence